


Blood Still Stains When The Sheets Are Washed

by hishirin



Series: Strange [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Bond, Fluff (?), Hunter Kageyama, Hunter! Daichi, Hunter! Hinata, I swear, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Probably ooc, Vampire Oikawa, Vampire! AU, Vampire! Iwaizumi, implications of sex, the story is not as scary as the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter becomes hunted, and for the sake of saving a village worth of lives, he decided to sacrifice his to the demon with blood red eyes and charming smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire AU I had been itching to write ever since I saw a vampire! Oikawa picture in tumblr. 
> 
>    
> And trying to regain my sense of writing after being in hiatus for a long time.  
> (please don't hit me)
> 
> Warnings : OOC probably and grammatical errors.  
> Heads up: Italicize words are meant to part of the flashback, hence the past tense.
> 
> (and yes, I'm doing present tense for this series)  
> HAPPY READING!

Silently, Kageyama enters the manor, careful not to make any careless noise as to not bother the creature living there. He grips his wooden stake tighter, his free hand ghosting over the holster of his gun.  His stature is tense and alert, ready to engage in combat should complications arise.

Kageyama Tobio is a hunter dispatched by the Hunters’ Association to investigate the recent attacks in the Karasuno Village that left many dead and missing. The Association suspects it to be a vampire attack and decides to send in one of their best to investigate the matter. Kageyama usually goes with his partner, Hinata Shoyo, but the Association had decided not to send two of their best, believing that one would suffice. So here he was, infiltrating the manor of one of the strongest Vampires that resides here, whose age is approximately 700 years old.

_One. Two. Three.Four._

Silence.

_Five. Six. Seven. Eight._

Deafening silence.

_Nine. Ten. Eleve—_

“Welcome home, Tobio-chan~.”

Kageyama barely arrives at his eleventh step when he whips around instinctively, aiming to stab at the chest, but stops by the tight grip on his wrist. Undeterred, Kageyama removes the gun from its holster, aiming it at the vampire’s head.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The vampire says, his grip on Kageyama’s wrist tightens, but not tight enough to completely stop Kageyama’s blood circulation.

Kageyama lowers the gun and puts it back on its holster, looking defiantly at the creature in front of him.

“Did you forget our agreement, Oikawa-san? You promised not to attack the village nearby.” He says, just as his wrist is released by the creature whom he calls Oikawa.

“Geez, you’re not cute at all you know?” Oikawa murmurs, looking annoyed, “you barged in my home and that’s the first thing you’ve told me. You didn’t even return my greeting properly, talk about being rude! Sheesh, is that what the Hunters’ Association teaches their hunters nowadays?” He complains, huffing.

“ Pardon the Intrusion.” Kageyama says. “Now, answer me, why did you attack the village?”

“You should have done it earlier you damn brat!” Oikawa reaches out and flicks Kageyama’s forehead, “and I wasn’t the one who attacked the village you’re referring to. I haven’t attack anyone recently, not when I’m honouring the blood contract we have. I’m not the only vampire who lives in this area; there are others who lust for fresh blood, especially from healthy villagers.” He explains, staring at Kageyama directly in his eyes in which the Hunter returns. “I’ll send Iwa-chan to help you investigate for this matter, okay?”

“Fine.” Kageyama accepts begrudgingly.

“Now that’s settled, follow me.” Oikawa tells him, turning to his heels and walking calmly in the darkened hallways illuminated by the moon’s light with ease. Kageyama forces his heartbeat to still, following Oikawa until their figures disappear from the moon’s reach.

They stop when they’ve reached the end of the hallway, revealing a large oaken door that was pushed open easily by Oikawa with just a light nudge of his hand. The interior of the room contradicts what it looks like in the outside. The room is designed to look modern, keeping up with the stylist designs of what a celebrity penthouse or flat would look like. Kageyama has visited this room a lot of times but it never fails to amaze him for some reason.

“Ah, removed your coat and weapons and place them on the clothes rack over there.” Oikawa points at leftmost part of the room, where a large metal coat rack and black mahogany cabinet are placed. Kageyama turns to Oikawa, skeptical look on his face.  Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“Come on Tobio-chan, did I ever attack you while you’re feeding me?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Yes.” The response is immediate, but Kageyama removes his coat and his weapons belt nonetheless.

“Please, don’t tell you didn’t like it.” Oikawa smirks, teasing the hunter. “I distinctly remember you moaning for me Tobio-chan! I almost couldn’t restrain myself last time, pounding your cute little ass down the mattress until it breaks.”

“O-Oikawa-san!” Kageyama exclaims, flustered. He briskly walks to where the rack and cabinet are, his ears red from embarrassment.

Oikawa is laughing at him, finding his reactions cute. Kageyama is tempted to drive the wooden stake he’s holding into Oikawa’s heart, just so he could shut up about it.

“Shut up already!” Kageyama snaps, a scowl adorning his face, “let’s get this over with.” He tells Oikawa irritably, walking towards to where the king sized bed resides.

 The vampire follows him, sitting on the bed, patting the space beside him lightly. Kageyama complies, scooting over and offering his wrist. Oikawa takes the wrist, slowly lifting the sleeve of his polo, and lifting it up to his lips. He retracts his canines, taking a bite from Kageyama’s supple flesh.

Kageyama watches dazedly at the vampire feeding on him, thinking back on how this contract started in the first place. He remembers stumbling upon the scene of the vampire feeding on a helpless maiden while on the job, how their eyes meet and how Kageyama shoots at him but missed. He remembers telling the vampire to leave the maiden and the Karasuno villages alone, stating that he’ll kill him if he denies.

_“If you can kill me, that is. “ The vampire taunted that Kageyama took as an invitation to engage in battle._

_They fought for hours, but in the end, the vampire emerged as the victor. He held the weak and bloodied Kageyama by the nape of his neck, looking at down at the hunter with blood lust._

_“In the end, you’re just all talk.” Oikawa told him harshly, “you’re 500 years too early to defeat me,_ Hunter _.”_

_Kageyama said nothing, staring at him defiantly, despite his weakened state. He waited for his end, waited to be sucked dry by this monster._

_“Hmm? Interesting...” Oikawa mumbled, leaning in until their noses touch. “Since I’m a good mood, I’ll hear out any bargain that you have to say, in exchange for the lives of the people in the Karasuno village. “_

_“Wow, aren’t you conceited.” Kageyama commented and the hand holding his nape tightened._

_“Watch your mouth Hunter, I could easily snap your neck and murder everyone in the village for your insolence. I demand respect from you, since I’m offering you generously a bargain that would save not only your neck but the village too.” He said dangerously, returning Kageyama’s stare, “so what will it be young Hunter?”_

_Kageyama chose to keep quiet for awhile, carefully thinking it through. After a few minutes, he came up with a solution he hoped the vampire would accept._

_“I offer myself to be your walking blood bank and slave, in exchange for the lives of everyone in the village. However, I will not and cannot disclose any information about the Association, as I am bounded by the Oath of Silence. I am willing to bring you people who are close to death for you to feed on, should my blood would not suffice, given that they gave their explicit consent to me.”_

_“I accept.” Oikawa said, looking pleased and amused, “and with this, I, Oikawa Tooru, shall bind you with me through blood contract, young hunter.”_

_“Kageyama Tobio.”  Kageyama mumbled._

_“What?”_

_“My name. My name is Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama told him._

_“I, Oikawa Tooru, bind Kageyama Tobio with a blood contract that none may sever, until True Death do us apart.” Oikawa said, biting his tongue afterwards before kissing Kageyama on the lips, his tongue asking for entrance.  Kageyama reluctantly let him, tasting the metallic taste of Oikawa’s tongue as it intermingled with his. They broke the kiss afterwards, and Oikawa lunged at Kageyama’s neck, puncturing the skin and drinking his blood. Kageyama grabbed Oikawa’s clothes, tightening when he could feel the consciousness slip._

_“Oops. I overdid it.” Oikawa said, putting Kageyama down the ground gently. Oikawa pressed one of his sharp nails against his wrist, inflicting the wound where the vein is. The blood overflowed and Oikawa brought it up to Kageyama’s lips, forcing him to drink his blood before he loses his consciousness. The hunter felt a strange sensation in him, especially in his stomach before completely blacking out. He would probably regret this later on, but if it meant to save the people he loved by getting devoured by a monster, then he doesn’t mind at all._

_From there on, the rest was history._

“What were you thinking about, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa mutters, snapping Kageyama out from his reverie, “you were out of than normal.”

“Nothing in particular.” Kageyama answers, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt just as he starts to sweat, feeling hot and bothered.  “J-just... How we came into this.”

Oikawa hums distractedly, licking the punctured wounds for them to heal. He wipes the blood trickling from the side of his mouth and smears it on Kageyama’s lower lip.

“T-Tooru...” Kageyama whispers, looking at Oikawa with glassy eyes, shuddering at his touch.

“Let me take care of you, Tobio.” Oikawa says with a husky voice, before leaning in and devouring the soft lips that belong to his precious hunter.

* * *

 

Kageyama stirs from his sleep as he wakes up with sore hips and his body filled with bruises in various of sizes and shapes. He turns to his side and looks at Oikawa blearily, who has his arms snaked across Kageyama’s midsection.

“Oikawa-san...” Kageyama shakes the vampire, trying to wake him up, “Oikawa-san.”

“W-What is it Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks, yawning lightly.

“I need to go. Please let go me and where are my clothes?”  Oikawa points down the bed, signalling that his clothes are either haphazardly thrown on the ground or folded neatly and placed on the ground as to not soil them from their post feeding session.  Kageyama hopes it is the former.

The hunter slides down on his side of the bed, finding his clothes on the floor everywhere. He sighs as he picks them up, ignoring the pain from his sore hips. He dresses himself quickly and limps towards the rack and cabinet where his coat and weapons belt lay. He puts them on, limps towards the bed, looking at Oikawa’s sleeping form.

“I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow, Oikawa-san.” He says, when a pale arm shoots up from the sheets, pulling him down by neck. Oikawa’s blood red eyes met his midnight blue ones, before the vampire’s lips curls up into a lazy smile.

“Good Morning, Tobio.” He greets, closing the distance between them.  Kageyama leans in to meet Oikawa’s lips, giving the other a chaste kiss.

“Good Morning, Tooru.” Kageyama says, after the kiss has been broken, a small smile adorning his lips.

Oikawa lets him go, satisfied, and watches him turn his back and see himself out until the door is closed quietly after him before going back to sleep.

“Have a safe trip, Tobio. I love you.” He mutters sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I came back for Chapter two that had been bugging me yesterday. New Characters appear! Yay! 
> 
> Warnings: unbeta-ed, possibly OOC
> 
> Italicized text represents the flashback whilst the italicized words enclosed with single quotation marks (' ') represents telepathic thoughts. Normal text enclosed with single quotation marks (' ') represent normal thoughts. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Kageyama stares at his cuffed hands until the rusty gate of his cell opens, a gruff and uninterested guard delivers his lunch, another stale set for the poor excuse you call food.

“Eat up.” He orders Kageyama, who keeps silent for the whole time. The guard frowns at him but pegs it off as an effect of someone who’s under enthrallment.

“Tch. What a waste. You were one of the strongest too. I guess even the mighty falls under the monster’s charm.”  The guard says, a slight pity could be detected in his voice. Kageyama nearly makes a sound then, to alert him he’s capable of conscious movement and he doesn’t need any help from his stupid vampire, thank you very much.  However, Kageyama reins his temper, until the guard closes the gate and locks it from the outside.

“I did not fall. I did not have a choice.”  He grumbles to himself, taking the metal cup from the lunch set and drinks it down.  Even the water tastes stale in his tongue.

_‘Would you rather for it to not happen then?’_

A voice rings inside his head and he almost drops his cup, startled by the voice suddenly he could hear inside his head.

“Shut up, it’s your fault I’m here you know.” Kageyama answers him, irritation clearly in his tone.  He is meet by an amused laugh of the vampire and Kageyama wishes that he could strangled the life out of him and drive a stake in his heart for being too annoying even in the most crucial moment.

_‘Sorry, sorry. I did not expect too as well. Who knew they’d raid my home while you’re asleep?’_

Kageyama clicks his tongue as he remembers why he ended up in this rotting cell placed under the Main Branch in the Vatican.

_It was just few hours after Oikawa had left Kageyama in the safety of his manor, another business needed to be taken care of immediately. The Vampire decided to leave the manor protected by his men, not necessarily his children, but those who owed him. Before leaving, he pressed his lips against Kageyama’s forehead and admired how peaceful the hunter looked for awhile, as opposed to what he looks like whenever he’s awake and being rude to Oikawa (but that’s okay, Oikawa loved him anyway)._

_During the hours that Oikawa had been away, the Association decided to act upon their suspicion on S Class Hunter Kageyama Tobio, due to his frequent visit in the Karasuno Village. However, even the villagers did not even know that Kageayama goes there every day until one saw him leaving in the early hours of dawn. Usually leaving the village paler than before, skin as translucent as a ghost, a villager recalled when he was interrogated._

_Later on, upon further investigation and research, they found out that there was a vampire named Oikawa Tooru residing nearby, living in a manor hidden by glamour magic. Connecting the story of the villager and their suspicion, they broke the particularly strong magic before barging in and finding Kageyama sleeping in the room at the end of the long hallway, bruises on his skin. Upon closer inspection on his sleeping form, they found out the nearly healed punctured wounds just above his veins.  He was arrested on the spot by S Class Terushima Yuji, stripping him from his S Class Status and ordering a death sentence as written on the Association’s rule on Vampire Thralls._

_Kageyama cursed himself for being too confident that the Association wouldn’t suspect a thing. Now he’s paying the price._

_He just hoped that Oikawa would still follow their agreement, even after his death._

“It’s not your fault; I got too complacent and reckless.” Kageyama tells him, frowning. “Oikawa-san, don’t do anything rash.”

_‘Me? Rash? Pfft, you don’t know me that well Tobio-chan! I’m not planning on doing anything.’_

“Oh really? Then why is it I’m sensing you nearby? You’re standing in the Holy Grounds and your presence is as clear as day.” Kageyama says dryly, crossing his arms.

 _‘As expected from my darling hunter~! Don’t worry, just a little payback for ransacking_ and _arresting you in my manor. No one could see you bare, no one except me.’_

“Don’t get yourself killed. I don’t want to be responsible for an idiot’s untimely death.” Kageyama sighs, knowing that Oikawa is as stubborn as he is whenever he’s determined to do something, and he’s not in the mood to deal with it. His execution is merely few hours away.

He cuts the connection and chooses to go back on staring at his cuffed hands until the guards tell him it’s time.

* * *

“That stupid adorable suicidal brat!” Oikawa spats after Kageyama cuts their telepathy connection. He drops his cheery facade and openly fumes as he crosses his arms. Dark thoughts swirl in his head, mainly on how he’ll burn the main branch down to ashes and suck the S Class Hunter who arrested Kageyama dry.

“Get ahold of yourself, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi whacks him at the back of his head, with a force that could render a man unconscious. However, Oikawa is not an ordinary mortal and he’s Oikawa, according to Iwaizumi, whatever that means.  “We’re here to save your lover and not get caught by the Hunters lurking around!”

Oikawa pouts at his friend, “so mean Iwa-chan! You don’t have to hit me you know. Besides, these hunters are too stupid to catch us anyway.” He says.

“I have to if you’re being stupid. And even the stupidest hunters would recognize us if you keep on showing your fangs like that. Good thing no one’s around.” Iwazumi tells him, “now let’s go put this foolish plan of yours in motion.”

“It’s not foolish! It’s brilliant!”

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

The bells chime loudly and Kageyama stares at the sole barricaded window above his head emotionlessly. He stands up and waits in front of the door, trying to make everything easier. He had accepted his fate long time ago, choosing not to regret anything last minute. The rusty gate opens, revealing a man with short slightly spiked hair and a shorter man with messy orange hair.

“Hinata, Daichi-san.” Kageyama says, looking at them, “hello.”

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s shirt and pulls him closer, his face depicts his anger.

“HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO CALM AT THIS TIME?!?” Hinata yells, glaring at Kageyama, “YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE YOU IDIOT!”

“Hinata.” Daichi warns him, half heartedly trying to pull him away from Kageyama. Hinata ignores him, still glaring at Kageyama.

“I don’t really mind, after all, I knew the risks when I decided to create a blood contract with Oikawa-san. “ Kageyama answers calmly looking Hinata directly in his eyes, “it doesn’t matter anyway, unless they dispose my body properly, I wouldn’t revive as a vampire.”

Hinata’s anger slowly dissipates, letting go of Kageyama’s shirt slowly, while Daichi just looks grim.

“Kageyama, they never did tell you what your death sentence would be, didn’t they?” Hinata asks in which Kageyama replies with a shake of his head.

“They’re going to behead you, in front of everyone, as an example of what happens to Vampire Thralls regardless if they’re hunters or not. “ Daichi tells Kageyama who just shrugs his shoulders.

“Beheading or not I’ve accepted my fate. All that’s left to do is to find the chance to say my final farewells to everyone.” Kageyama says as the bells chime loudly again.

“Let’s go Hinata, it’s time to escort Kageyama to the plaza.” Daichi says but Hinata ignores him, staring at Kageyama defiantly.

“I will avenge you Kageyama! I’ll hunt down the vampire who did this to you!” Hinata says and Kageyama looks at him quietly.

“...Just don’t get killed, dumbass.” Kageyama tells him, a small smile on his lips.

Hinata nods, “I won’t.”

* * *

 

After Hinata and Daichi escorts Kageyama out of his prison cell and to the plaza where the huge guillotine and its executioner stand, Kageyama notices how most of the Elders and Higher Officials, especially the Pope, and some of the S Class are present in the execution. The event has also amassed quite a crowd of onlookers, murmuring and whispering to one another as he walks up to the platform, Daichi and Hinata staying behind.

The executioner takes over and guides him to the Bascule, pushing his body against it before placing his head on the Lunette. Kageyama stares at the crowd, seeing the horrified expressions of the people he worked with over the years. He recognizes his supervisors, Takeda Ittetsu and Ukai Kenshin amongst the crowd, their expressions convey how shock and sadness to see his head on the Lunette. Never did they imagine that he would fall under the thrall of a Vampire.

“We are here to witness the execution of once an ally to fight the creatures of Darkness. His path became clouded and dark; therefore he fell under the charms of the enemy. This man before you is no longer the man who he once was, but an empty shell that the enemy is using against us. “One of the Elders of the Association declares, “This man named Kageyama Tobio was an S Class Hunter who served his purpose well. May his soul rest in peace.”

Kageyama closes his eyes after the Pope steps in to give the final blessing, when he feels the familiar pull he felt earlier. He could feel him getting closer and closer, his anger masked by the faux friendliness.

_‘Oikawa-san NO! What are you doing?!’_

There is no response, just the presence getting closer and closer.

_‘Oikawa-san! Answer me! What are you doing?! It’s dangerous!’_

Still no response.

_‘TOORU! ANSWER ME!’_

“Hold it right there!” A familiar voice yells and Kageyama opens his eyes, lifting his head up, despite the limited line of vision. The Pope stops his ritual and turns to look at the intruder.

“It’s the Grand King!” He could hear Hinata gasps, “The Benefactor.”

“Hello Shrimpy-chan.” He greets Hinata, who indignantly tells him that his name is Hinata and not Shrimpy-chan. Oikawa ignores him and walks up to the platform with Iwaizumi trailing behind him. He stops in front of the Pope and presses the Pope’s hand on his forehead, before flashing an award winning smile at the crowd.

“What is the Superstar Okumura Tooru doing here?!” The people wonder, “is he part of the Hunter Association as well?”

 _‘Sorry I’m late, Tobio-chan~’_ Oikawa sends a subtle smug smirk towards Kageyama, who just gapes at him, not knowing what to say.

“Benefactor, what are you doing here?” An Elder demands, frowning at the interrupted execution.

“Why, I’m here to break a very important discovery. It could be a very important information on how to break someone from their enthrallment, purging them if you will.” Oikawa explains calmly, still smiling.

“And how is that? We’ve been researching about this matter for years, as it claimed many of our hunters in the past. However our methods would often result to nothing. How sure are you this is knowledge of importance?” The Elder asks skeptically.

“Over the years, I’ve studied and researched about everything that is needed to know about vampires. Their common denominator is the sedatives found in their retractable fangs and the natural enthrallment power that they have. Upon examining a captured vampire, the solution came to me but it took me a decade or so because it’s very easy to miss. The sedatives they have in their fangs help them subdue their victims easier when paired with Enthrallment magic. To test this theory, my team of researchers gathered four subjects that are willing to partake in the experiment. The first subject was placed near the vampire, who was forced to use enthrallment magic on the subject with the condition of getting fresh blood from the said subject. The subject doesn’t have any sedatives in his veins. The enthrallment didn’t work. Next, the second subject was placed under the same vampire, but starved. The vampire tried enthrallment magic in desperation. It worked, but only to snap the subject out of its reverie. Third subject was similar to the first, but with artificial sedatives. He was easily enthralled by the vampire. Same goes for the fourth.”

“However, due lack of test subjects, the experiment was forced to close down last year. According to the reports, you’ve seen Kageyama Tobio in the house of a vampire, sleeping, correct?” Oikawa asks the Elders for confirmation.

“Yes, that is correct.” They confirm.

“Then, have you tested if his blood is tainted by the Vampire’s venom?” Oikawa asks once again.

“No we did not, but we assumed he did.” They reply.

“Then how sure are you that he was tainted by the Vampire venom and became a thrall? It is common for a vampire to seduce their victims through nocturnal activities as stated in the book on Vampire Behaviour made by Nekomata-sensei.  It is possible that our dearest hunter over here did not know that his partner is a vampire at all. Vampires look the same as human, but the notable physical differences that they have would be the retractable fangs and blood red eyes. These traits are easy to conceal, through the use of modern technology. The only sign that you could distinguish a vampire in first glance is forcing them to go out under the sun, which would turn them into ashes.” Oikawa counters, “my point is, before executing and losing a very valuable asset in the midst of this never ending war, let this hunter get tested if his blood is tainted or not. You’ve arrested him last Monday right? The Vampire venom stays inside the victim’s blood for two weeks. Let me take this Hunter into custody to test if he has Vampire venom in him or not.”

“And if he does, what will you do?” The Elders challenge him.

“Then allow me to purge the venom out of him. Allow me to use him as a test subject. “  Oikawa says sweetly, “Instead of wasting his life away, we could use him to make a revolutionary breakthrough that could possibly be used a weapon against Vampires. If we developed weapons that could counteract the Vampire venom, then we’re going to render the thrall useless. We could finally end this never ending war.”

The people whisper and mutter to each other once again and the Association seems to be considering it. The Pope is nodding his head in agreement while the other hunters are in awe with Oikawa’s proposal.  Oikawa turns to Kageyama ,subtly smiling, looking really smug and Iwaizumi kicks his legs lightly, sending him a warning glare.

“Stop looking so smug Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi mutters, “and let’s hurry the hell out of here. These people are starting to irritate me with their hypocrisy. “

Just as Oikawa opens his mouth to answer, one of the Elders steps forwards, “we accept your proposal, Okumura-san. However, you are held to be accountable for any of your actions. Any of miscalculations has nothing to do with the Association and would be your job to correct.”

“Of course,” Oikawa’s smile tightens and Kageyama could feel the anger flare once more through the bond and he tries to sooth them as much as he can.

“If there’s nothing else, I shall take my leave with the hunter over there. Pleased to make another transaction with you, as always.” _‘You greedy little pigs.’_

_‘Oikawa-san!’_

* * *

After the whole ordeal had been over and Kageyama is sitting inside Oikawa’s private plane safely did only the Hunter breath the sigh of relief. When they were out of the Vatican’s borders, Oikawa clings onto Kageyama like a koala. Kageyama didn’t even bother to stop him.

“I knew you’re going to do something foolish.” Kageyama says.  “I can’t believe they actually believed your bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit; I _did_ research about the Vampire Venom when the previous years got boring. Well okay, the purging thing and using you as an experimental subject are bullshit but the others are real. What they didn’t know is that my researchers are vampires and the vampire in question is a rogue vampire that needs discipline.” Oikawa says, his head resting on Kageyama’s neck.

“I have a question. Why didn’t you and Iwaizumi-san burn in the sun? The sunlight is known to be one of the greatest enemies of the Vampires after all.”

“Stereotypically, yes, it is. The sunlight only works on turned vampire; never does it work on purebloods. The half bloods, or dhampirs, are slightly affected by it. If it does affect us, it would be equivalent to what you humans refer to as ‘sunburn’.  Same goes for wooden stakes, garlic and holy water. Those are just something that you humans made up.” Oikawa answers, “however, Silver does affect us as well as Deadman’s blood.”

“I see. One more question, why do people seem to know you? And why do they call you Okumura instead of Oikawa? Didn’t they know you’re a vampire, even if you have different names?” Kageyama asks again, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Oikawa laughs, “that’s because I am part of the showbiz world and that is my stage name. Okumura Tooru is a renowned model, actor and scientist. Aaaand~ The Vatican doesn’t hold any records of me because I burned all those files down long time ago. They basically had forgotten about Oikawa the Vampire until recently.” He says haughtily. Iwaizumi just sighs loudly and calls him disgusting.

“You burned them?” Kageyama turns to Oikawa, his eyes slightly wide.

“Yes. “ Oikawa replies, “but that’s a story for later. Now, you go to sleep you adorably suicidal brat.”

Kageyama nods, “alright. Good night Oikawa-san. Thank you for rescuing me.” He says.

“Geez, could you be at least cuter? Like, ‘Thank you for saving me Tooru~’?” Oikawa pouts.

“.... T-Thank you for s-saving me... T-Tooru...” Kageyama says softly, embarrassment burns his face away. Oikawa gapes at him.

‘Too cute!’ He thinks as he tackles Kageyama from his seat.

“Oi, if you’re going to have sex, do it at the back and not on the seats! You’re going to soil them!” Iwaizumi tells them and Oikawa takes this as a signal to do so.

“Then please excuse us~!” He says cheerfully, scooping Kageyama up and carrying him to the back in a bridal style.

 “O-Oikawa-san! Please control your hormones!”

“Too late Tobio-chan, mister vampire will devour you now!”

“OIKAWA-SAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the guillotine reference, I got them here : http://www.theguillotine.info/how/

**Author's Note:**

> Just a clarification, in this verse that I've imagined, whenever the vampire sucks blood from their victim they release aphrodisiac to probably placate their victims and make them easier to be susceptible under an enthrallment magic.
> 
> (and this of course, is being taken advantage of Oikawa every time. Kageyama likes it too tho //gets slapped)


End file.
